Lofty Flirtations
by wellwritten
Summary: Kate and Rick enjoy a flirtatious evening in.


Author's Note: I own nothing. Here's a quick little story that had to be shared. Mind the rating. They're not dating, yet, but let's assume they're heading in that general direction.

Lofty Flirtations

Kate knocked on the door to Castle's apartment and stepped back. A few months ago, she had felt like a guest when she visited his upscale loft, but after staying over a few times, like after her apartment had been destroyed, Castle's loft felt more like home than her own.

After a few moments, her partner, friend and general irritant Rick Castle opened the door, "Kate, I gave you a key, why don't you just let yourself in? Stubborn woman!"

"It's your home, Castle. I like hanging out with you from time to time, but I hardly think that gives me the right to just barge in."

Castle smiled at the banter they repeated time and time again, took the large bag she had brought from the station as well as the bottle of wine and the bag of cartoned Chinese food she was trying to balance.

"And, we could have ordered in the food instead of you having to carry it up here."

"The best food doesn't deliver this far, trust me."

"Hmm, we'll see. You still up for the movie? Mother and Alexis are both otherwise occupied for the evening."

Kate opened the cabinet, pulled down two wine glasses and started pouring. "Yes! Movie, wine and relaxing. It was a particularly crazy day. From the early call, to the dead end leads, well, you know, you were there."

"Yes, but I didn't have to do all the paperwork that comes along with it," Rick conceded as he walked behind her and started kneading her shoulders. "You are incredibly tense, you definitely need a night in."

Kate did her best to ignore the warmth seeping into her body from his hands. She was tense and would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy his touch, regardless of the little voice in her head telling her to be careful.

While Kate had been working on the wine, Rick prepared their plates and grabbed utensils and napkins. As they sat at the bar and began to eat, he smiled at how comfortable the two of them had become. They still bickered or flirted, depending on who you asked, but they'd come along way to being real friends. Usually at least once a week they would hang out at his house either working on a case, making a meal with his family, or joining in on a poker game. It was a habit they both seemed to enjoy immensely.

After eating, Castle pulled up the movie they had agreed on and positioned himself near the corner of the sectional. Kate had placed herself nearby on the other part of the corner. "How about some more of that massage, Writer Boy?"

Rick smirked, "Your wish is my command," he murmured and let her reposition herself so that he could rub her back but she could still see the movie.

The movie started and under Castle's ministrations, Kate felt the muscles in her back start to relax. After a little while, she turned over and positioned her back against his chest and pulled the warm furry blanket over them both.

Kate seemed completely involved in the movie and Castle let his hands continue to brush along Kate's arms and down over her stomach, gently teasing the waistband of her cotton yoga pants she'd changed into after dinner. He expected her to stop him, or at the very least shoot him one of her well-practiced death glares, but to his surprise she leaned back further and when his fingers slipped under the drawstring and along the silk edge of her panties, she let her head loll against his chest and gasped, "Rick!".

He responded by leaning forward and softly kissing her warm lips, then pulled back and whispered, "Watch the movie," but didn't stop his caresses under the blanket.

After a while, they both heard keys jingle at the front door followed by Martha's not so quiet entry. Kate struggled to move out of Castle's hold, but his free arm held her firmly in place, though they both knew she could have freed herself if she'd really wanted to. Keeping true to character, instead of pausing while Martha prepared herself a glass of wine to take upstairs, Castle redoubled his efforts and quickened the pace of his sensuous rubbing. The unspoken necessity that she not make any noise excited both of them and was nearly her undoing. He knew just how and where to touch and she enjoyed every skilled stroke.

Just as the door to Martha's room clicked shut, Castle leaned down to catch her lips in another smoldering kiss. "Come for me, Kate," he whispered but then continued the kiss until he felt her breath hitch, then softly placed kisses along her jaw.

After a few moments, he whispered against her temple, "Feel better?"

Kate smiled, but didn't open her eyes. "Mmmm, yes. Much."

He returned the smile, "Can you move?" He didn't get a response this time, just her head barely moving left to right.

"Ok, last question. Are you going to kill me when you can move again?"

This time she did open her eyes, and angled her neck to look directly at him. "Only if there's not a repeat performance."

The End


End file.
